Sheldon Swifties L: Play Minstrel for Me
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Sheldon Swifties L: "Play Minstrel for Me…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: All is Chuck's…

Renaissance Faire…

Hardly faire or fair, Sheldon would note. It being a travesty of a medieval trading fair, lacking in any reasonable level of historical accuracy…

"Dr. Cooper…" A beaming Alex in blue satin costume of medieval lady approached. "I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciated your invitation to join you and Dr. Hofstadter…And all the rest of you…Today. I love medieval history and fantasy…"

Frown… "I can see you love fantasy…Possibly medieval-centered or…" grimace… "-ish. But I must seriously doubt you have any interest in history if you're enjoying yourself here."

"Oh, well, I know they're not accurate…" she agreed, apologetically sheepish… "But at least it's a chance to get a little into the feel of it, you know?" she adjusted her hat.

"No reason to cheer on the decline of historical analysis…First the Internet dumbs it all down to suit people who find 'Spartacus' really cool with all that blood and fornication…Then we get this."

"Actually…Sir…I think this came before 'Spartaculus'…I mean, if you mean the TV show not the old film."

"Bazinga." Nod… "Well done, you marginally rise in my estimation. Alex?...Alex?..." he stared as she raced over to Leonard in his costume…A minstrel.

"Did you see that?" he turned to Amy in her green silk, hand sewed and as authentic as constant sessions with the Cal Tech history department could make it, costume. "She ran off…While…Whilst…I was talking to her."

"Sheldon. My Lord." Amy eyed him. "Blow it." Grimace, stalking off…

"Oh, now what is going on here…?" he fumed to Raj…Raj in slave girl outfit…

For some bizarre reason assuming that turnabout would be fair play…Even as poor Lucy, having been persuaded to take on the role of a prigrim leper so that she would not have to speak…Eyed him.

Not that he wasn't gorgeous to her…But really…Really uncomfortable with all the stares…

Not to mention a few hits from some ladies urging her to dump her current Sapphic mate and consider a more girly lipstick type… "No offense, honey, but she's a dog…You can do better." one noted.

"Dude…" Raj sighed. "Amy went to incredible lengths to get her costume just right for you…And you have been not only a complete pain in the butt since we got here, as usual…But you're ignoring her for Alex. Don't you realize Amy is very insecure about Alex, even if she knows she has the hots for Leonard and not you?"

"Amy what?" glare Leonardward.

"I mean Alex for Leonard and you're not getting that has nothing to do with my accent…Pay attention to something other than yourself for once, Sheldon. Amy wants your attention. Treat her right, dude. The way I treat Lucy."

"Raj…Speaking of that…About your costume…" Lucy hissed.

"Lucy…Sweetheart…Shut up, you're supposed to be a leper missing her tongue…Don't spoil my day here, kiddo, please." Raj frowned at her. She stared at him a moment, then ran off.

"Now, what the…?" he stared after her.

"Rajesh." Sheldon eyed him. "Even I get how rude you just were to her."

"What? Me?"

"But, I also see that you're probably right…Excuse me while I go try to find Amy…"

Oh, my God…Raj stared after him…

Without a drop of alcohol I've actually managed to outmistreat my girlfriend relative to Sheldon Cooper?

There's only one thing to do…Grab several beers from the nearest stand, pour them over me when Lucy isn't looking, and pretend that was why I was such an ass…

"Leonard?" A beaming Alex had reached him…

"Alex? You look fantastic…" he smiled.

"Oh…Well…Thanks…" shy smile… "Have you got your instrument in tune?" she asked.

Uh…

"She means do you have your lute in tune, Leonard…" Howard, in jester's costume, slight smile to Bernadette beside him, likewise in jester's outfit.

"Oh, yeah…Yeah…" Leonard raised the lute.

"Great…" she beamed… "I'm all ready…" she pulled out a sheaf of paper with musical notation…

"Though…" she hissed to his ear… "If any other instruments are in tune, I'd be ready to do a full range…" smile.

"Amy?" Sheldon had reached her…

"I realize I was not behaving as a good boyfriend should and…Amy?"

"Yes, yes…Apology accepted, of course, as usual…" she waved hands… "There's a more important crisis at hand, Sheldon."

"What? What could be more important than something I've done…?"

"Sheldon!"

"Yes, ma'am?"

Frown… "Sheldon, your best friend's happiness is in jeopardy as is mine…"

"But you are my best friend…" he stared, innocently.

She blinked… Warm, beaming smile… "Sheldon Cooper…" she hugged him. "But you know I mean our other best friends…"

"Leonard and Penny? But Penny's not even…" he eyed her stern look, followed by side glance to where Leonard was uncertainly standing by Alex…

Oh…

"Alex?" Leonard blinked at her… "I don't think I want to know what you're referring to…"

"Oh…Just kidding." She smiled, brittlely. "Shall we play, minstrel?"

"Ok…But…" he began carefully…

"I get the message, Dr. H…." she nodded. "Sorry to horn in, I just I thought I'd see if there was a chance…I do get it…Again, sorry."

"It isn't that I don't think…"

"Excuse us, Leonard. Sheldon and I have been talking and as I am a harpist, we feel I should be the one joining you for this performance." Amy, curtly. Sheldon beside her, nodding.

"Thanks, Amy…But everything's fine." Leonard smiled.

"Oh, that's ok…I'll just play with Sheldon." Alex shook her head. "Dr. Cooper?" she sat on bench, smoothing dress… "Right here by me…" patting… "I always did think we were a better pairing anyway…"

Play…With?...Amy stared…As Sheldon glanced to Leonard for support…

Alex giving her a slightly arch smile…


End file.
